One Thing to Another
by pepdog1
Summary: A glass of water ends up creating the biggest food fight in the history of Dream Land. Who will come out victorious? Well, one thing is for sure; it's easy for one thing to turn into another.


(_I wrote this a long time ago. Like, a __**really **__long time ago.)_

* * *

It all started with a glass of water. Bandanna Dee had no idea how it happened, but then one thing lead to another.

A big party was being held in Kawasaki's restaurant. Everybody was invited. And I mean everybody.

And then, it happened. Dedede tripped and fell into Escargon who was pushed into Bandanna who accidentally spilt water all over Knuckle Joe. Knuckle Joe had a bit of a temper, and so threw a cupcake at Bandanna Dee. The Waddle Dee ducked, and so the cupcake hit Escargon instead. Dedede avenged his friend with a handful of jellybeans. Knuckle Joe retaliated with a banana. Unfortunately, his aim was put off when his arm was bumped by Coo, and so he missed Dedede entirely and hit Grill in the back of her head instead. And so the food fight began.

Bandanna Dee had just managed to escape before all hell broke loose. He was shortly joined by a small yellow bird.

"What in Nova's name is going on in there?" The bird, who happened to be Tokorri, asked.

"Food fight." The Waddle Dee answered. "By the way, what are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up Kirby." Tokorri replied. "It's twelve o'clock already, way past his bedtime."

The two were suddenly joined by a blue, white and gold cat covered in cream. There was no other way to explain it.

"Hey, guys." The cat said, wiping the cream off his brown face. He spoke rather squeakily. Bandanna soon realized who he was.

"Magolor!"

The Waddle Dee took off his namesake bandanna and used it to help the Halcandran wipe off the remainder of the whipped cream. "What happened to you? Who covered you in... Is that whipped cream?"

Magolor chuckled. "Sword and Blade covered me in it, shouting some strange stuff about snowmen. I think that they're drunk."

That suspicion was soon confirmed when the two knights came running out of the eatery, only to run into the big tree in the middle of the town square and knock themselves out.

They were soon followed by Meta Knight, who was covered in cupcakes.

"Salt, Sugar and Pepper decided to throw cupcakes at me." He said, answering Bandanna Dee's question before it could even be asked. He was creepy like that.

"After that, they got covered in macaroni." He continued.

"By whom?" Asked Magolor, who had just managed to wipe the remainder of the cream off.

"By me." The star warrior answered.

Next through the door of the restaurant was Marx, only he wasn't covered in food. He had a red substance covering his side and his hat. On the side that wasn't covered in... Blood... He had a black eye with some kind of yellow pus coming out of it. Not pretty.

"Oh Ancients!" Magolor cried. "Are you OK, Marx? It seems like you got into a fist fight... And lost! Terribly!"

"What do you mean, 'fist fight'?" Marx asked, confused. "I got stuck in the middle of a condiments fight with Kirby, Keeby and Kaby. I was talking to Grill when she was suddenly attacked with a banana. Next thing I know, Kaby covers me with ketchup, Kirby flicks blackberry jam into my eye, and Keeby flicks horseradish at my face! And to top it all off, we all got pummeled with fistfuls of marshmallows, courtesy of Shadow Kirby. I only just managed to escape." The jester explained.

Bandanna Dee walked up to him and wiped some of the jam off with a paw, before putting it in his mouth.

"Mmm, tasty!"

It was then that another group of people came through the door. Kirby, Keeby and Kaby. Kirby was covered in ketchup with yellow spots all over, Kaby was yellow with black spots and Keeby looked like a ladybug. The only way you could tell them apart was by the colours of their shoes and by the fact that Kirby had licked most of his off already.

"So, who won?" Tokorri asked.

The three looked at each other, exchanging glances, before bursting into laughter.

"Shadow Kirby won, poyo!" Laughed Kirby.

"Although we did manage to cover each other completely before he attacked us with marshmallows." Keeby added.

Just then, Dedede and Escargon burst through the doors, both covered in what looked like egg.

"Grill and Knuckle Joe have teamed up!" the snail cried.

"They're TERRIFYING!" The king added.

"Hey!" Marx snapped. "Don't call my girlfriend terrifying!"

"Your girlfriend, huh?" Dedede smiled. "I didn't know that you two were a thing!"

Marx went red with embarrassment. Did he really just say that out loud?

No time to worry about that; more people were coming through the door. Next up was the three little onions, Salt, Sugar and Pepper. They were covered in macaroni, just like Meta Knight said they would be, as well as what seemed to be ice cream. They also seemed to have heard what Marx had said.

"You like her? That's so sweet!" Sugar cried.

"Sweet? Try sappy." Salt answered.

"More like gross." Pepper replied. "Big G doesn't deserve a psychopath like this guy to be her boyfriend."

"Psychopath?! I'll show you psychopath!" Marx cried, sprouting his big golden wings. "You have five seconds to run, and then I'm going to kill you!"

The three onions squealed, before quickly floating off.

Marx smiled and turned back to the group. They were looking at him, frightened.

"What?" The jester asked. "I wasn't really going to kill them. Probably just beat them within an inch of their life, if anything."

Not surprisingly, this scared the group even more.

"Marx," Magolor said. "You are a sadistic lunatic. You know that, right?"

Marx shrugged, smiling. "I try."

Bandanna Dee suddenly thought that it would be safer inside the restaurant than out where he was then.

Before anybody could make a dash for the door, more people came out.

"That was awesome!" Cried Bun, jumping up and down. He seemed to be covered in tomato paste, and had cheese sprinkled into his long crop of hair.

"No, it wasn't awesome. It was dangerous." Replied his sister, Fumu, who was covered in noodles.

"It was awesomely dangerous?" Suggested Lololo and Lalala simultaneously. They were both covered in seaweed, the kind you use to wrap sushi.

Next through the door was Shadow Kirby and Dark Meta Knight. Shadow K, who was eating from a bag of marshmallows, didn't seem to have been hit at all, other than a few crumbs. Dark Mety had a pie squashed onto the top of his head. The pie seemed to be an apple pie.

"Don't ask." DMK said to them before they could say a single word. "All you need to know is the Shadow here dominated everybody."

Shadow nodded his approval.

Next through the door came Rick and Coo, both of which were covered in fruits and yogurt.

"Kawasaki has better aim than we expected." Coo said. "He also is pretty good at dodging."

"I might have good aim, but Grill has magic!" Cried the chef they were talking about, coming out the doors of his own restaurant. "And not even my dodging can do much against that!"

Kawasaki was covered in egg, ham and what seemed to be glitter; the kind that you use to decorate cakes.

Suddenly, the star stacker that he had mentioned came out through the door, followed by her companion. They looked like somebody had dunked them into the chocolate fountain and then covered them in sprinkles. Which, ironically, is pretty much what happened, other than the culprits had dunked the fountain on them, not the other way around.

"Wait, you guys were winning!" Bandanna cried. "Who could've..."

The Waddle Dee's thoughts were interrupted by cheering coming from inside. Everybody pressed themselves up against the window to see who it was.

"We are unbeatable!" Cried Spinni, who was standing on Storro's shoulders. She was waving a breadstick around like a flag.

That's right. You guessed it. The Squeak Squad were the winners of the food fight.

Daroach, noticing the people through the window, ordered his squad outside.

"Well done, Dorroche!" Grill cried, calling the mouse by his Japanese name. "You and your team are the champions!"

"What do we win?" Cried one of the Squeakers.

"Well, I guess while everybody else cleans up, you guys are off the hook!" Kawasaki smiled. The Squad laughed.

Suddenly, everybody noticed bright light coming from behind. As they turned around they soon saw that it was.

"Shooting stars!" Cried Bun.

"It's a meteor shower." Fumu corrected.

"Either way, it's beautiful." Tokorri remarked. And it sure was.

Bandanna Dee smiled from his seat on top of Doc's hovercraft. Maybe it was a good thing that Dedede tripped and fell into Escargon who was pushed into him making him accidentally spill water all over Knuckle Joe. Because, in the end, one thing had led to another, the Squeak Squad won a food fight and everybody found out just how much of a ninja Shadow Kirby could be. Maybe something like that could happen again. Maybe only in a few years, though. Any sooner would probably be too much for him.

The end.


End file.
